Mi odiosa media naranja
by Night Everglot
Summary: Edward Cullen,hijo de padres ricos,solo le importa su dinero y las carreras clandestinas, pero un accidente hace que sus padres tomen una decision drastica: cambiarlo de escuela,una en donde conocera a su odiosa otra mitad.
1. Chapter 1

Mi odiosa media naranja

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Chapter 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-¡¡¡Maldita sea Edward!!!, no puedo creer que llegaras a hacer esto...- Jamás había visto a Carlisle de esa forma, estaba realmente enojado. El siempre era descrito como un hombre totalmente tranquilo y paciente, pero ahora era una persona completamente diferente.

No tenía miedo… Sabía que pronto se le pasaría, seguramente me mantendría encerrado durante unas semanas sin dejarme salir con mis amigos o en el peor de los casos no me permitiría tocar mi espectacular Aston Martin, pero luego me perdonaría y me dejaría volver a ver la luz del sol.

El siempre terminaba perdonándome y olvidaba mis castigos gracias a Esme, realmente le tendría que hacer una estatua en su honor por todas las veces que me salvo de unos cuantos líos, ella siempre habría la boca y convencía a mi padre para que me perdonara con solo decir "el solo tiene 17 años, ya madurara", pero extrañadamente justo en este momento en el que mi madre ya tendría que estar defendiéndome, no decía nada, solo me miraba con enojo contenido y…decepción?

Pero... por favor, ni que hubiera robado un banco o asesinado a alguien, solo fue una… "pequeña confusión".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba junto a mis amigos tomando unos licores mientras esperábamos que empiecen las carreras clandestinas de autos. Yo era uno de los mejores con todo lo referido a coches, nadie podía ganarme, pero esta noche no iba a meterme en la carrera. Algo me decía que no lo hiciera, no soy supersticioso ni nada por el estilo pero prefería quedarme como espectador antes que como participante.

Mientras me llevaba una botella de licor a la boca vi como un tipo bajaba de un gran auto negro y prendía un cigarrillo, jamás lo había visto, tenia pinta de ser parte del grupo de pobretones que siempre venía y creía que podían participar de las carreras cuando solo los de nuestra clase podían anotarse, y cuando digo "los de nuestra clase" hablo de personas con mucho dinero como yo. Lo único que tenias que hacer era poner $6.000 y el auto y ya entrabas en el juego, pero los conocíamos perfectamente como para saber que eran hijos de las mucamas que trabajaban en nuestras casas y que ni siquiera tenían para comer. Ellos solo venían a causar problemas y luego se iban con unas cuantas piernas y brazos rotos.

-¿Quién es ese idiota?- le pregunté al estupido de Mike que estaba al lado mío, mientras señalaba con el dedo al tipo que se encontraba recostado en el auto. Mike siguió con la vista mi dedo y una sonrisa burlona se le apareció en el rostro.

- Ese es Jacob Black, es el hijo de mi ex–chofer… ese que tuvo el accidente y que quedo paralítico…- Ya me acordaba de el. Después del accidente, los Newton despidieron al viejo y el idiota del hijo vino a hacerse el machito con todos nosotros, pero le dimos una linda lección para que no se acerque de nuevo.

- El estupidio cree que tiene posibilidades de entrar en las carreras cuando no tiene ni un centavo- Mike se rió mientras lo seguía mirando, yo solo sonreí burlón cuando Black miro en nuestra dirección y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estábamos con un aire de auto eficiencia que me hizo tener ganas de vomitar. Cuando llego hacia nosotros nos miro con rabia pero no hizo nada mas, el sabia que si hacia algo iba a terminar en el hospital.

- Mira Edward a quien tenemos aquí… a nuestro bufón personal. ¿No tendrías que estar cuidando a tu papi enfermo?- nos reímos al ver como apretaba sus puños en señal de que se estaba conteniendo de abalanzarse hacia nosotros.

-¿que quieres idiota, como mierda hay que explicarte que no puedes estar aquí, o acaso te gusta que te rompan unas cuantas costillas?- le tenía que aplaudir por su valor, el estupido no sabía en lo que se metía al aparecerse por aquí.

-¿Piensas que te tengo miedo Cullen? Porque tengas más dinero que yo no te voy a estar besando el suelo como todos los idiotas hacen- Di un paso hacia delante enfrentándolo y lo mire con burla.

-Por lo menos yo tengo dinero, no como otros que no saben que hacer para ganarlo- Sus manos se crisparon y mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande- Así que imbesil, ya te puedes estar yendo porque tu presencia aquí es insoportable- El retardado de Mike se coloco a mi lado y se rió de el.

-Sabes tengo tantas ganas de partirte tu puta cara, pero yo solo vine porque tengo una muy buena apuesta para hacerte- levante mi ceja y una carcajada salió de mi boca.

- ¿y porque me tendría que interesar algo que viene de un imbesil?- Apretó sus labios con enojo y siguió mirándome como si me quisiera arrancar la cabeza.

-Vamos Edward, no me digas que le vas a prestar atención al enfermito este?- Mike tenia pero razón, era una perdida de tiempo escucharlo, por lo que di media vuelta para irme cuando hablo.

-No sabía que me tenias miedo Culle, pensé que eras mas valiente- Esas palabras sonaron en mi cabeza y lo primero que hice fue girar sobre mis pies y mirarlo con odio. Quien se creía que era para desafiarme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Black?- le dije con la voz tapada de furia haciendo que el maldito sonriera con grandeza.

-un carrera, eso es lo único que quiero- Abrí los ojos sorprendido, de todas las cosas que pensé que me iba a pedir esa ni siquiera aparecía en al lista. Igualmente no me importaba, sabía que ya tenía ganada la carrera porque nadie podía ganarme. De repente me vino de nuevo aquel pensamiento que me decía que no debía meterme en el juego, pero ya no me importaba nada así que me decidí por la mejor opción.

- Si yo gano ¿tu que me das?, no creo que mucho ya que no tienes nada- Con Mike nos empezamos a reír.

- El que gane se queda con el auto del perdedor mas $4.000 - Realmente no sabía si me estaba tomando el pelo o estaba hablando en serio. Mire a Mike que tenia la misma cara que de sorpresa que yo, gire mi cabeza hacia Black y me di cuenta que estaba hablando completamente en serio y yo no pude detener mi risa burlona.

- Realmente eres mas idiota de lo que pensé…esa porquería que tienes como auto no vale nada, y además ni siquiera tienes el dinero ese- le dije con arrogancia.

- ¿y quien te dijo qué ese es mi auto?- Lo mire con duda y el me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que mire detrás de mi. Me moví un poco y no pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en ese preciso instante, allí estacionado perfectamente se encontraba un Audi A5 Coupé negro.

Vi como Mike tenia la boca completamente abierta como yo, no era como si nunca hubiéramos visto un auto de esos, lo que nos sorprendía era que el idiota que teníamos detrás nuestro tuviera uno de esos; primero porque era...por decirlo de alguna forma barato para nosotros cosa que para cualquier persona común aquel auto seria mas caro que su propia casa. Y segundo era que ese auto siempre fue el sueño de mi preadolescencia; mis padres decían que no era un auto seguro para un chico de 15 años por lo que me compraron otro que termino gustándome y haciendo olvidar mi otra ilusión, pero ahora que lo tenia a 20 metros de mi era como si me estuviera llamándome y persuadiéndome para que lo ganara.

-¿De donde sacaste ese auto?- Le pregunte con ahogada voz mientras mis hipnotizados ojos seguían posados en aquella maquina. El se rió sin gracia y me respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Acaso te comenzó a interesar la apuesta?- Sabia que si seguía observando hacia aquel auto no iba a poder responder, por lo que puse mis ojos sobre los de el y sin pensar mis siguientes palabras respondí.

- No sabes en lo que te acabas de meter Black, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu auto y billetera porque esta va a ser la ultima vez que los veas- Comencé a caminar hacia los autos seguido por Mike que me miraba como si estuviera loco.

¿Y a ti que te sucede?- el solo abrió la boca intentando hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

-¿De verdad vas a entrar a la carrera?-Me pregunto lentamente como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado. Yo lo observe y bufe.

-Felicidades, ya batiste tu record de preguntas estupidas- Le aplaudí mientras que el me comenzaba a maldecir.

-Estas completamente loco… ¿sabes cual es la ruta de la carrera?- Me miro esperando una respuesta pero yo solo me quede callado- El abismo del diablo- Me quede estático cuando comprendí aquellas palabras.¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! Porque mierda no averigüe primero por cual ruta correríamos.

Nosotros llamábamos a esta ruta El abismo del diablo porque casi en la mitad del camino se hallaba un puente levadizo que no estaba completamente cerrado y para poder pasar hacia el otro lado tenías que "volar" con el auto por lo menos 30 metros.

Yo fui el único que logro pasarlo, y gracias a ese momento soy conocido como el mejor conductor de las carreras… pero aquella vez fue solo suerte, ahora no sabia que era lo que podía llegar a pasar.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- Me pregunto Mike nuevamente sonriendo al ver mi expresión de duda, el maldito quería que quede en ridículo frente a todos como el gallina mas grande, así que yo le devolví la sonrisa y le dije.

-¿Cuando empieza la carrera?-Mike abrió los ojos estupefacto y con furia, si creía que iba a abandonar, estaba completamente loco.

Llegue hacia mi coche que se encontraba ya estacionado en el lugar de partida, me subí en el y lo puse en marcha mientras veía como todas las personas que estaban el la calle se movían hacia los costados del asfalto y ponían sus autos como barrera para que nadie se entrometiera en el camino de los coches.

Gire mi cabeza para ver a mis otros contrincantes; del lado derecho había tres autos, por lo que pude ver se trataban de Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie y…oh por dios!!! Que mierda tenia que estar haciendo ella aquí!!! Tania me vio y comenzó a sonreírme de forma "coqueta" como ella decía. Me había acostado un par de veces con ella por simple diversión o porque el alcohol había tapado mi buen gusto, pero realmente jamás tendría algo con ella porque era una chica bastante insoportable… era mejor perderla que encontrarla.

Siempre se metía en las carreras para ser el centro de atención ya que no era muy común ver a un chica "linda" metida en un juego de hombres, pero era un horror conduciendo. Igualmente, chica rubia y hueca+ auto+carreras= desastre…aprendí algo en matemáticas.

En mi lado izquierdo había dos autos, y justo el que estaba pegado a mi era el de Black, lo mire burlón y le hice una linda seña con mi dedo corazón y el me comenzó a maldecir pero le reste importancia y mire como una tipa morena y casi desnuda se colocaba en el centro de la pista y levantaba una bandera.

Mi auto comenzó a rugir, cerré los ojos y respire profundo, tenia que ganar y lo iba a hacer. La mujer casi en cámara lenta empezó a bajar la bandera y le di el último vistazo a Black antes de poner quinta y salir con todo. En ese momento la adrenalina subió a mi cabeza haciéndome sentir mil y un emociones, apreté hasta el fondo el acelerador mientras que la aguja del velocímetro viraba hasta pasar los 200 Km./h.

Cada vez iba mas rápido; de vez en cuando miraba hacia el auto negro que iba detrás pero muy cerca de mí y sonreía, desde que entre al coche supe que yo ya tenia ganada la apuesta. Mire el velocímetro y me di cuenta de que ya había pasado los 300km/h, mis dedos estaban pegados al volante y si no fuera por los guantes que estaba usando mis dedos seguramente se estarían resbalando por la transpiración.

De los seis que éramos al principio, ahora solo podía ver a tres detrás mío y el que más cerca se encontraba de mi era el idiota de Black, jamás lo diría pero era una realidad, el maldito era muy bueno pero no tanto como yo.

Faltaba menos de 500m para llegar a la final, las personas que estaban en los costados de las calles gritaban eufóricas. Ahora venia la parte más difícil de la carrera, aparecía el maldito puente. Cada vez estaba más cerca de el y tenia que concentrarme para poder llegar al otro lado. Cerré mis ojos, por un segundo se movieron hacia mi derecha en donde estaba Black, quería que su cara de perdedor fuera lo último que viera antes de estar del otro lado del puente. Los gritos de las personas pararon para ver lo que sucedía.

Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en mi cara aun cuando mi auto estaba en el aire, al saber que tendría un nuevo auto en mi cochera, pero de pronto sentí como el coche tocaba el puente pero hizo que todo su peso se fuera hacia un costado. Mi único pensamiento fue "mierda" al sentir como el automóvil chocaba y rodaba contra el suelo haciéndose añicos, yo solo cerré los ojos cuando mi conciencia desapareció.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡Porque maldita sea siempre tienes que comportarte de esta manera, eres un completo inmaduro!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haberte pasado? Mierda Edward contéstame ¿desde hace cuanto que estas metido en esto?!!!- Puse los ojos en blanco. Estaba en un hospital, hacía 10 minutos que había recuperado la conciencia y ya tenia a Carlisle perfectamente enfurecido gritándome enfrente y a Esme mirándome como si hubiera matado y descuartizado a alguien.

Carlisle siempre me retaba por todo, pero Esme me defendía porque no creía que su "perfecto" hijo podía llegar a hacer cosas como estas, pero ahora que por fin se daba cuenta de lo "perfecto" que soy me miraba como una completa mierda.

Ellos tiene la culpa de que sea así, siempre se encuentran de viaje y a mi me dejan como si no existiera, pero cuando hago algo "malo" recién hay aparezco en sus vidas…Que chistoso.

-¿Edward sabes que podrías haber muerto?- Mi padre realmente estaba rabioso, pero yo no me iba a quedar callado.

-Eso hubiera sido lo mejor ¿no? Así no tendrían que preocuparse por su problemático hijo ¿no es así?- Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla y mire con rabia a Esme que tenia su mano todavía en el aire y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que Carlisle. A pesar del gran dolor que estaba sintiendo por el golpe de mi madre o por las palabras que les dije, ya era le momento de que les cantara una cuantas verdades en sus caras.

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo, que nosotros no te prestamos atención, que no nos preocupamos por ti? Perdón, pero aquí el que no valora ninguno de nuestros esfuerzos eres tu!!!- Solté una risa sarcástica ante todas esas estupideces que salían de la boca de mi padre.

-¡¡¡Si por lo menos me quisieran no estarían todo el puto año viajando y olvidándose de mi maldita existencia por unos meses!!! ¡¡¡Si así es su amor, lo mejor hubiera sido que nunca me hubiesen tenido y ahora se estarían ahorrando todos estos problemas, porque ustedes son una mierda como padres!!!- Ya esta, ya lo dije. Esme tenía lágrimas en el rostro mientras que Carlisle estaba estático en su lugar, pero de pronto su mirada se volvió fría.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias.

-Sabes, yo no se donde esta mi hijo, tu no eres aquel chico que crié…Si viajamos mucho es para que a ti no te falte nada, pero veo que a ti eso no te interesa- Mientras me decía esto me miraba con una frialdad con la que nunca me había mirado-Creo que todo lo que te dimos se te subió a la cabeza y yo me encargare de bajarlo, desde ahora te despedirás de todos tus lujos y tendrás que ganártelos para conseguirlos. Te cambiaremos de escuela e iras a otra completamente diferente para que aprendas lo que es no tener nada-.

No podía creer todo lo que estaba oyendo, el no podía hacerme esto. Iba a hablar cuando con una sola mirada suya me basto para callarme.

-Nunca nos has decepcionado tanto- Me observo y se fue, en sus ojos pude ver la rabia y miles de sentimientos que no sabría describir, pero cuando Esme me miro, sentí que mi alma se iba de mi cuerpo, en sus ojos no había nada, absolutamente nada. Quería decirle que lo sentía, pero mi madre negó con la cabeza como si supiera lo que quería hacer y se fue de la habitación dejándome solo.

Me di cuenta de que me había pasado y mucho, y que ya no había vuelta atrás. Sentí como un dolor agudo se formaba en mi pecho haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

Tenía bastante claro que ahora comenzaban los problemas. Jamás pensé que ellos iban a tomar esas medidas pero una voz en mi cabeza me decía que ellos tenían la total razón, que lo que me dijeron fue poco a comparación de lo que tendrían que haberme dicho y que me lo merecía. Lo que me pego mas fuerte fue sus caras de decepción y eso me hacia sentir mas mierda de lo que ya era.

El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando así que cerré los ojos y deje que mi conciencia se apagara un rato mientras que en mi mente se repetían las palabras de mis padres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**Se que algunos estarán diciendo "que hace esta escribiendo otra historia cuando debería actualizar las otras", pero la verdad es que me vino a la mente y la ansiedad fue demasiada…**

**¿Qué les parece? Siempre soñé con un Edward completamente inmadure e irresponsable…es demasiado sexy para ser verdad ¿no creen? XD**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo fic y para los que tienen tiempo de sobra pueden pasar a mis otros fics:**

**Papi Edward**

**Eternal Pain**

**Suelta mi mano**

**Todavía no se cuando los voy a actualizar pero ya me están viniendo unas cuantas ideas, así que no creo que tengan que esperar mucho tiempo. Y por ultimo… reviews? Jaja**

**Nos vemos**

**Aye**


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Odiosa Media Naranja

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que pierden un poco de su tiempo por leer este fic, pero especialmente a Edith Masen: linda no te desesperes más que aquí esta el capi jaja. Y gracias a:

Kelda Ylonen Cullen

Maiy

Lokaxtv

Ketsia

Ioren Cullen

Giise Cullen por sus lindos reviews. Disfruten de la historia…

* * *

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

-¡¡maldita sea!!- grite con frustración al ver que la puta maleta no se cerraba. Desde hace dos horas, veinticinco minutos y treinta segundos que me encontraba luchando con esta mierda y no podía lograr cerrarla. ¿Por qué maldita sea me tiene que pasar esto a mí?, y justo hoy que seria mi último día en mi casa, ciudad y vida, y todo por la culpa de mis estupidos padres.

Dentro de tres horas me encontraría en, dios sabe donde, y aislado de todo; esa fue una parte del castigo que Carlisle me impuso. Primero me quitó todas mis preciadas cosas, como mi celular, tarjetas de crédito y auto. Y luego me cambió a la que desde hoy seria mi nueva casa.

El estúpido de Carlisle me inscribió en un jodido instituto en el que estaría encerrado durante los siete días de la puta semana y, por supuesto, sin contacto con el exterior. Ya me tendría que estar despidiendo de mi vida nocturna porque desde ahora no la vería más.

No es que me importe mucho estar lejos de mis estupidos padres, al contrario, ya estoy acostumbrado a su ausencia, pero lo que verdaderamente me inquieta es no tener una puta idea sobre donde se encuentra el maldito instituto, y sinceramente no me sorprendería que Carlisle hubiera buscado alguno en medio del desierto.

-Date prisa, en cinco minutos nos vamos- la glacial voz de Carlisle me sacó de mi ensoñación y lo observe con ira, por su culpa toda mi vida estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Él solo me ignoró y dio media vuelta para irse.

-idiota- murmure mientras continuaba tratando de cerrar la estúpida valija.

* * *

1.102 árboles, 1.103 árboles, 1.104 árboles, 1.105 árboles, 1.106 árboles…….

Ya comenzaba a sentirme mareado de tanto contar árboles desde el auto de Carlisle, porque desde las dos horas que llevábamos viajando eso fue lo único jodidamente "divertido" que encontré para hacer. Nadie hablaba (lo que era extraño), ya que la voz de Esme, en los escasos viajes que hacíamos juntos, era la única que se escuchaba, o eso era lo que veía, ya que siempre me encontraba escuchando música.

Notaba que mis padres continuaban enojados conmigo porque me ignoraban perfectamente y ni siquiera me respondieron cuando les pregunte, _amablemente_, a donde mierda pensaban mandarme. Ja, como si su ley del hielo me afectara tanto, apuesto que no pasa una semana para que me vayan a buscar pidiéndome perdón por todo.

Mas árboles continuaban pasando pero ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos eran. No encontraba ninguna pista sobre a donde me llevarían, pero estaba seguro que no sería al desierto.

Había bastantes casas por el camino que estábamos haciendo así que no iría a un campo pero tampoco a una gran ciudad. Por lo que lo único que se me ocurría era un maldito pueblo. Y si mis predicciones eran ciertas buscaría una pistola para pegarme un tiro, ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio viviría en un asqueroso pueblucho de mierda?! . Y la respuesta…..yo.

* * *

"Bienvenidos a Forks"

Mátenme, mátenme, mátenme, mátenme, mátenme, mátenme……

Eso era lo único que cruzaba por mi cabeza al ver ese lindo cartel de bienvenida rodeado de mucho pero mucho verde, ¿Por qué Dios? Qué hice para que merecer este puto castigo?

_Mmmm...… embriagarte unas cuantas veces, acostarte con muchas "chicas" aunque la mejor definición sería zorras, tener un accidente mientras participabas de carreras, que para aclarar, eran clandestinas, gritarles en la cara a tus padres que son una mierda, etc.…._

Esta bien, ya se porque me pasa todo esto pero… ¿Forks? Qué mierda le pasa a Carlisle?....aunque es mejor esto que el desierto…

Contemplé con odio a mi _padre_, se estaba vengando por todo lo que le hice pasar. Él sabía que era uno de esos chicos de ciudad, y cuanto odiaba los pueblos, lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Pero me vengaría, no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo como la persona que se hace llamar padre se ríe a mis espaldas, aunque tendría que vengarme de Esme ya que ella sabía todo esto, y era una cómplice también.

Mis vengativos pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sentí como el auto se detenía. Giré mi cabeza y observe a una gran edificación frente a mi, a simple vista se notaba que era un instituto. El edificio parecía ser un instituto privado por su fachada ya que tenía como tres o cuatro pisos y la entrada estaba rodeada por un gran parque. Una enorme felicidad me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en que estaría junto a gente de mi clase y no con indigentes.

Abrí la puerta del coche al ver que Carlisle y Esme se bajaban, mi madre se dirigió hacia la entrada mientras que Carlisle bajaba mis maletas y las dejaba fuera del auto pretendiendo que yo las cargue.

Yo solo respiré hondo como diez veces para luego tomar las malditas valijas con ira y seguir, al estúpido que tengo como padre, a la entrada del instituto.

Subí unas escaleras y abrí las grandes puertas del edificio, entré y me quedé sorprendido al ver lo lujoso que era. El hall era espacioso y parecía más una gran empresa que un instituto. Había dos pasillos en el fondo y dos escaleras en los costados, pero algo era extraño, allí no había ningún estudiante. Se que es viernes, pero no se supone que si es un instituto debería haber muchos chicos, o algo por el estilo.

-Edward, ven- caminé hacia donde estaban mis padres hablando con una mujer castaña que parecía tener la misma edad que ellos.

-Así que tú eres Edward, un placer en conocerte- dijo la mujer tendiéndome la mano- mi nombre es Carmen Denali y soy la directora de este hogar- me regaló una sonrisa, pero yo estaba mas blanco que una hoja.

¿Qué? Tuve que haber escuchado mal, dijo… ¿hogar?

-¿Hogar?- dije con voz entrecortada mientras la miraba tratando de encontrar algún signo de broma en ella.

-Claro, que pensaste que era- ya no podía escuchar mas, todo era un sueño, un maldito sueño, o mejor dicho, una puta pesadilla. Este lugar tenía que ser un jodido instituto, nada más.

- Edward, este es un hogar para chicos necesitados. Aquí aquellos jóvenes que necesitan nuestra ayuda, pueden estudiar, vivir… en una palabra tener una mejor vida a comparación con la que llevaban a antes, creí que lo sabias al ser tus padres fundadores de este lugar-

Esta bien, si pensaba que antes los odiaba ahora este sentimiento diabólico que estaba llenándome no era nada comparado con lo que antes sentía. ¡¡¡Me metieron en un jodido hogar que encima ellos fundaron!!!. Los observé con odio, como pudieron hacerme esto, me separaron de mi lujosa vida para tirarme en un nido de ratas.

-¡¡Cómo mierda fueron capaces de meterme aquí!!- les grité con enojo, sonando bastante mal educado y sin importarme que estuviera la maldita directora frente a mi.

- cuida tu lenguaje que ya no estas en tu casa, entendiste?- yo solo moví la cabeza ante las frías palabras de mi _padre_, tenía ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas mas, pero si llegaba a hacer eso sabía que Carlisle no se conformaría con que esté en éste puto hogar, seguro que me metería en alguno peor, por lo que debía controlarme.

-Carmen, ya sabes lo que hablamos así que si sucede cualquier cosa llámanos- le mencionó Esme a la directora para luego mirarme sin expresión.

-Espero que disfrutes estando aquí, Edward- yo no sabía si mi madre me estaba tomando el pelo, o qué- nos vemos.

Observe con irritación como Esme y Carlisle me miraron con nula emoción en la mirada para luego saludar a Carmen y caminar hacia la salida, dejándome solo en este maldito lugar

-Edward, tus padres me contaron un poco de tu situación, pero confío en ti y se que te terminara por agradar este lugar- dijo Carmen después que mis padres se perdieron en la puerta. Yo solo quería borrar la estupida sonrisa con la que esa mujer me miraba.

- no le veo nada de divertido estar rodeado de imbesiles sin dinero- Carmen me fulmino con la mirada y pensé que me iba a dar una cachetada pero no lo hizo, solo me dio una señal para que la siga hacia un despacho que supuse era el suyo.

Coloqué mis maletas a un costado de la habitación y luego imité la acción de ella sentándome frente suyo.

-Escucha, no soy tu madre porque si lo fuera en este mismo instante te giraría la cabeza de una bofetada, además de que luego iría presa y aunque no lo parezca no estoy a favor de la violencia -que honesta que es esta mujer, pensé con ironía- pero soy tu directora de ahora en adelante por lo que debo exigirte respeto, no solo hacia mi sino hacia tus compañeros también- otro discurso mas, en cualquier momento empezaría a bostezar pero algo me dijo que la directora había visto mi expresión porque frunció el seño.

- Algo mas que deba saber?- pregunté con un tono sarcástico ganándome una linda mirada.

- Por lo que veo, hoy no vamos a poder tener una educada charla- rodeé los ojos, no se que esperaba de mi, quizás que salte de alegría.

-ven conmigo- ordenó mientras se levantaba del asiento y salía del despacho. Yo lo único que hice fue seguirla con aburrimiento mientras que llevaba mis maletas junto a mi. Salimos nuevamente al hall para después subir por una de las largas escaleras que se encontraba del lado izquierdo.

-No se si Carlisle y Esme te contaron algo sobre este lugar- la mire con la ceja alzada- parece que no- yo ni siquiera tenía una puta idea de que mis padres fundaron estos hogares.

-Este es uno de los tres hogares que tus padres crearon en Forks, aquí nos centramos en jóvenes mientras que en los otros dos son para niños pequeños y adultos…en este lugar tenemos a adolescentes con distintos tipos de problemas y que no pueden acceder a una educación y vida normal- llegamos la segundo piso; las paredes eran de distintos y llamativos colores al igual que los sillones que estaban en el centro de la sala formando un circulo, y luego habían mas pasillos alrededor.

-cuando llegaste habrás notado unos pasillos- yo asentí mientras caminábamos por uno de ellos- esos pasillos llevan a los salones donde se dan las clases, el comedor y el gimnasio. Aquí donde estamos ahora, están las habitaciones de las chicas mientras que en el tercer piso se encuentran las de los varones- señaló mientras subíamos por otra escalera- las habitaciones son de a tres y después de las diez de la noche todos tienen que estar en sus cuartos, quedo claro?- se giró para contemplarme fijamente mientras que yo asentía con aburrimiento.

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- pegunté tratando de que por mi boca no escapara ninguna mala palabra.

-Claro, lo que quieras- respondió mientras seguíamos caminando.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie, y me refiero a los pobr- digo a los chicos?- me corregí rápidamente cuando Carmen me dio una mirada de odio.

-Hoy es viernes y la mayoría se fueron con su familia para pasar el fin de semana y los que se quedaron están en sus habitaciones o en el parque- fruncí el seño, no se suponía que ninguno tenía familia y que por esa razón estaban aquí.

-Edward, no confundas las cosas- expresó al ver mi cara- esto no es un orfanato donde los chicos esperan a que los adopten, aquí hay miles de jóvenes con distintas historias- dijo mientras me miraba como si fuera un maldito niño al que hay que explicarle todo- por ejemplo, hay familias que no tienen el dinero suficiente para mantener a sus hijos por lo que los mandan aquí para que puedan aprender y luego los fines de semana los vienen a buscar para que estén con ellos… hay otros que a diferencia de estos no tienen a nadie y necesitan estar aquí- claro, claro y ahora estaba el caso de una linda familia que encierra a su hermoso hijo en esta mierda solo porque lo odian, pensé burlescamente.

-muy bien, como es viernes empezaras el lunes las clases y los horarios los retiraras ese mismo día en la secretaría ya que hoy la secretaria ya se fue, las clases comienzan a las ocho en punto así que espero que seas puntual- ya estábamos en el tercer piso y nos encontrábamos frente a una puerta que, suponía, era mi habitación.

-Este es tu cuarto y aquí tienes la llave-dijo mientras me la entregaba- tus compañeros de habitación se fueron hace unas horas con sus familias así que vuelven el lunes y espero que los trates bien- puse los ojos en blanco- si quieres puedes salir y conocer el hogar pero a las diez tienes que estar de vuelta; la cena se sirve a las nueve por lo que si quieres cenar baja a mi despacho que yo te guiare hasta el comedor- abrí la puerta del cuarto para encontrarme con una habitación bastante moderna pero no tanto como mi cuarto que era mucho mejor que esta mierda.

- si necesitas algo sabes donde estoy- terminó para luego irse tranquilamente, dejándome solo en el cuarto.

La habitación era espaciosa con paredes de color azul y toques celestes, había tres camas en las puntas y la que estaba pegada a una gran ventana parecía ser la mía ya que las demás se encontraban bastantes desordenadas y con ropa sobre ellas. Caminé y me tendí sobre la que desde hoy seria mí cama y miré hacia el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Si alguien me viera aquí jamás creería a que era yo, aunque pensándolo bien a qué idiota le gustaría estar en este jodido lugar.

Si hoy fuera como otro día más de mi anterior y lujosa vida, ya me encontraría encerrado en mi habitación preparándome para alguna fiesta, o emborrachándome con algunos de los inútiles que tengo como _amigos_.

Por dios!!!, cuanto deseo que me devuelvan mi puta vida, ni siquiera pasó una hora desde que llegue a aquí que ya quiero irme, aunque escaparme no sería una muy buena opción porque no quiero imaginarme lo que me haría el idiota de Carlisle. Pero solo tengo que aguantar dos años, solo dos años en este lugar de porquería y luego seré libre y mayor como para desaparecer de este pueblo de mierda.

Total, cuánto me puede costar pasar dos malditos años aquí?…Quizás más de lo que me imagino…

* * *

**Hola y perdón por la tardanza, pero lo que pasa es que ya tenia escrito el capitulo pero a último momento me arrepentí y lo volví a escribir de nuevo.**

**Y que piensan???...les gusto o no??? Digan que SI!!!! Jajaja ;)…. Y cambiando un poco de tema, quería avisar que tengo una nueva hija!!**

**La historia se llama: "¡¡¡The end is coming!!! La subo si me dejan muchos reviews, jajaja mentira, la voy a subir mas tarde o en todo caso mañana pero para ver si les gusta la idea acá les dejo el summary.**

"_Luego de una película, Emmet esta paranoico con el fin del mundo y cree que en 2012 llegará su final, ¡¡Edward, que mierda hace Emmet en las noticias!!¡¡No es mi culpa Rose que tu esposo sea un idiota!!"_

**Chan, chan, chan….y que les parece??? Tiene futuro o no??**

**Nos Vemos**

**AYE **


End file.
